La tournée de Miss Noël
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: One Shot Spécial Fêtes. 24 décembre. Blaise récolte les cadeaux pour les enfants qui passent leur réveillon à St Mungo. Vêtu d’une tenue de Miss Noël trèèès sexy, il va faire des ravages sur son chemin… LEMON BZ FW GW et BZ HP RW


**La tournée de Miss Noel**

**Titre** La tournée de Miss Noël

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** OS Slash BZ-GW-FW et BZ-HP-RW

**Résumé : **24 décembre. Blaise récolte les cadeaux pour les enfants qui passent leur réveillon à l'hôpital St Mungo. Vêtu d'une tenue de miss Noël trèèès sex, il va faire des ravages sur son chemin…

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** Persos de JK Rowlings

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture : **Coyote Girl – _You're unbelievable_, Mis-teeq – _Scandalous_, Air – _How does it make you feel_.

**Note :** Utilisations des termes anglais : St Mungo (Ste Mangouste), Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard)

**Note 2 : **Notre fantasme de Blaise a commencé avant le tome 6 (dans lequel nous en apprenions un peu plus sur lui) ainsi nous l'avons imaginé de mille et une façons. Pour cet OS il a un teint légèrement hâlé, des yeux noirs et de beaux cheveux bruns.

**Note 3 :** OS écrit à l'arrach parce qu'on publiait en même temps le chapitre 6 du « Marionnettiste » et on trouvait cruel de publier un chapitre aussi triste juste avant Noël alors on a écrit ce petit OS histoire de retrouver une ambiance sympa avant les fêtes.

**Joyeux Noël de tout notre cœur ! Kris & Stellar !**

* * *

**- La tournée de Miss Noël -**

La journée avait été très lucrative. La boutique avait été bondée toute la journée mais à partir de 18h30 les clients avaient déserté peu à peu les rues pour préparer leur réveillon. Ainsi, les jumeaux Weasley eurent enfin le temps de donner un coup à la boutique et ils commencèrent à répertorier les ingrédients qu'ils devraient commander pour produire leurs farces et attrapes. La « Langue de dragon » (cotillon enflammé) et les « Flocons frétillants » (des confettis ressemblant à des petits flocons de neige scintillants) s'étaient vendus au-delà de leur espérance et il en fallait impérativement pour la semaine d'après pour le Nouvel An !

Il était 19h15 – soit un quart d'heure avant la fermeture de la boutique – quand la clochette de la porte tinta. Les jumeaux attendaient la visite du représentant de St Mungo. Au début du mois, l'attaché de presse de l'hôpital avait envoyé un hibou à tous les commerçants : les enfants encore hospitalisés au 24 décembre espéraient réveillonner comme les autres en faisant appel à la générosité des vendeurs. Les Weasley avaient donc mis de côtés des articles pour le don. Quand Fred se retourna pour voir qui arrivait, il siffla d'admiration, il ne savait pas que le nouvel arrivant avait de si bons goûts vestimentaires :

« Merlin tout puissant ! Mais quelle jolie mère Noël nous avons là ! »

Un sourire ravi éclaira le visage de celui qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique : Blaise Zabini.

« Miss… s'il-te-plaît, » gloussa le Slytherin en s'avançant avec élégance vers le commerçant.

Visiblement, les talons n'étaient pas un problème pour lui. Des tas de pensées, plus lubriques les unes que les autres, traversèrent l'esprit de Fred. Il faut dire que Zabini avait de quoi affoler les troupes et si le roux l'avait surnommé «jolie mère Noël » quelques minutes auparavant, il y avait bien une raison !

Blaise portait une jupe rouge courte et bordée de fourrure blanche, un top en velours rouge aussi et une capeline assortie, qui retombait sur ses épaules et était nouée sur son torse par deux pompons en fourrure blanche. De longs gants en satin rouge remontaient jusqu'aux coudes et, pour finir, il portait des cuissardes en cuir rouge vernis, lacées sur le côté.

Indifférent au regard admiratif – l'habitude, sûrement – Blaise s'épousseta. Une fine pellicule de neige recouvrait la capeline. Le temps était vraiment é-pou-van-ta-ble ! Surtout en jupe ! Pourtant, quand Pansy, autre bénévole (y avait-il une épidémie de gentillesse parmi les serpents, se demanda Fred avant de lorgner à nouveau le beau brun), lui avait proposé d'intervertir leur tenue – elle en Père Noël et Blaise en Miss Noël – Zabini avait tout de suite voté « oui ». C'était tellement conventionnel sinon ! Et encore plus que le synthétique, Blaise détestait le conformisme ! Le Slytherin s'accouda au comptoir et expliqua sa visite. Il était venu pour l'hôpital St Mungo :

« Vous avez eu le temps de préparer... quelque chose ?, » roucoula-t-il suavement.

Le commerçant était trop subjugué par les longs cils et les petites paillettes blanches autour des yeux pour répondre rapidement_. Tiens, il a même mis du mascara et de l'eye-liner pour souligner la profondeur de son regard,_ songea le rouquin en se disant qu'il explorerait bien une autre profondeur…

« Pour toi, Blaise, on a beaucoup de choses…, finit-il par roucouler. Va voir George dans la remise, je ferme le magasin. Tu vas voir... on va te gâter. »

Le brun sourit et sortit un petit dé marron de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille normale avec sa baguette. Fred serait un amouuuuuuur de lui porter la hotte dans la remise. C'était Noël, tous les vœux se réalisaient, foi de Weasley ! Fred fit vite le tour du comptoir, reluqua sans se cacher les longues jambes légèrement hâlées et les jolies fesses moulées dans la jupe rouge. Blaise hors de vue, il retourna enfin l'écriteau « Fermé » sur la porte de la boutique qu'il verrouilla pour que personne n'entre.

Dans la remise, George finissait de déballer les colis qu'ils avaient reçus dans l'après-midi. Il y avait un tas d'étagères remplis de divers articles, une énorme table recouverte de cartons et au fond, une porte ouverte donnant sûrement sur leur laboratoire. Blaise se dit que si le Père Noël existait, il envierait très certainement l'endroit. Ça devait être la remise des jumeaux qui servaient réellement d'entrepôt du Père Noël. Le Slytherin avança encore un peu et s'appuya lascivement contre une étagère :

« C'est Miss Noël… »

George leva la tête. Son regard gourmand remonta le long des cuissardes rouges, essaya de glisser sous la jupe en vain. Il connaissait par cœur les jambes des plus belles sorcières mais celles-là lui étaient inconnues. Qui était cette divine créature ? Il remonta le regard et en eut le souffle coupé. S'il s'était attendu à…_ ça_ ! Il ne put que siffler d'admiration. _Décidément, ils ne sont pas jumeaux pour rien ces deux-là !,_ songea le serpent en ondulant vers sa proie :

« Je viens pour... l'hôpital. Fred m'a dit que je trouverai... mon bonheur. »

George se leva et s'approcha du slythy.

« Très jolie tenue, le complimenta-t-il. C'est du gloss à la fraise ?, demanda-t-il en apercevant les lèvres brillantes et légèrement rosées.

- A la framboise… Tu veux goûter ? »

George se rapprocha encore aussitôt des fois que l'offre devienne caduque. Blaise était du premier choix et même s'il couchait rapidement, c'était toujours lui qui choisissait, jamais le contraire. Alors là, s'il y avait une ouverture possible… il fallait la saisir. Le rouquin effleura la capeline :

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit, Miss... vous êtes en mission... C'est de la vraie fourrure ?

- Ne le répète à personne, Malfoy me tuerait s'il savait... mais… non. Ce n'est pas de la vraie fourrure. C'est tellement mignon une hermine ! »

George eut une petite moue attendrie et lui caressa la joue :

« Oooh, le mignon petit ange que voila qui refuse de faire du mal à une hermine. Rien que pour ça... tu mérites un cadeau spécial de Noël, la prime de Miss Noël.

- Ouiiii ! Le cadeau ! Le cadeau ! », couina Blaise en applaudissant.

Sans attendre davantage, le commerçant glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns et s'empara des lèvres à la framboise. Sa main droite le colla à lui. Le serpent se cambra pour approfondir le baiser et sentit un autre corps chaud se coller à lui. Deux autres bras l'enlacèrent.

« Alors, vous commencez sans moi ?, ronronna Fred au creux de son oreille.

- _Deux_ cadeaux ?, demanda Blaise en se retournant vers le nouveau venu.

- C'est Noël, roucoula Fred. Tu veux ouvrir tes cadeaux tout de suite ?

- Oh oui ! », s'exclama le slythy en sentant la main de Fred sur ses fesses et celle de George sur son entrejambe alors que l'autre dénouait la capeline.

Miss Noël était coquine cette année, tant mieux !

George s'affairait avec le shorty (oui, oui, un shorty – en dentelle rouge, s'il vous plaît ! Comme disait Blaise : « On est Miss Noël ou on ne l'est pas ! »), Fred avec la jupe, George de nouveau avec la capeline et le haut en velours cette fois, puis encore Fred qui descendait le shorty le long des jambes fines puis s'arrêta ou c'était… George ou… Fred… Un seul être mais deux corps… de quoi donner le vertige même au Dieu de l'Amour…

« Toutes ses mains !!!! Je vous aime les garçons… », soupira lascivement le Slytherin, étourdi par ses futurs amants.

George l'embrassait à pleine bouche ou lui dévorait le cou. Fred caressait les fesses à présent dénudées. Il se laissa couler dans le dos de Blaise dans une longue pluie de baisers et de mordillements, arrachant au brun des halètements de plus en plus en nombreux, puis il s'agenouilla, lui mordillant avec appétit la chute de rein. Il remonta ses mains le long des cuisses puis des hanches et finit de lui enlever le sous-vêtement impie.

«Croquez-moi, les garçons… »

George s'exécuta et grignota sensuellement les tétons. Fred aussi obéit et croqua la belle fesse rebondie du serpent.

George délaissa un instant le corps nu, recouvert de cuir rouge et déjà haletant de plaisir. D'un coup de baguette, il vida la table encombrée par les cartons et attira Blaise à lui :

« On va bien s'occuper de toi, jolie fée de Noël... »

Il joignit le geste à la parole. L'ancien Batteur de l'équipe rouge et or l'attrapa à la taille et le souleva comme s'il avait été aussi léger qu'un Vif d'Or. Assis sur le rebord de la table, battant de façon aguicheuse les jambes, le « Vif d'Or » attendait :

« Aloooors qui va me faire un grooooos cadeau ? »

Les jumeaux se déshabillèrent. Ils étaient méconnaissables. Le slythy se mordit la lèvre. Un des deux allaient le baiser mais lequel ? C'était terrible ! Excitant à mort. C'était sa première fois avec des jumeaux et les Weasley étaient de trèèèès beaux spécimens. Il les matait depuis quelque temps et avait bien remarqué leurs précédents regards chauds mais il n'en avait pas eu envie plus que ça avant. _Pourquoi j'ai pas voulu d'eux plus tôt ?,_ se demanda-t-il. _Je suis trop con ! _Là, il était à la diète sexuelle depuis deux semaines. Les études lui avaient pris toute son énergie et… il fallait l'avouer, s'il avait terminé sa tournée de Noël par la boutique de farces et attrapes, ça n'était pas innocent… Deux semaines d'abstinence, bordel ! Il fallait bien mettre les bouchées… doubles... pour rattraper le retard. Avec ces deux-là, il serait comblé…

L'Etre double se rapprocha et se divisa. Un grimpa sur la table derrière le serpent et l'autre en face de lui. Blaise jubilait. Il était le centre du miroir. Les deux sosies convergeaient vers lui comme des papillons vers la lumière.

Celui face à lui l'embrassa voracement. Celui de derrière l'embrassa dans le cou et glissa une main devant pour le masturber. Zabini fit comme il put et se partagea. Il enroula les bottes autour de celui en face, plantant les talons aiguilles dans les reins puissants, comme pour marquer sa propriété. Pour celui dans son dos, il se cambra en arrière et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Regarde comme il est beau quand il prend du plaisir... »

C'était Weasley Face. Weasley Face ne voulait pas rester de coté et glissa sa main sur celle de Weasley Pile pour masturber davantage le slythy.

« Je crois qu'il adorerait que tu lui montres tes talents, George. N'est-ce pas, Blaise ?

- Oh oouiiiiiiii, miaula le concerné en battant des mains, sachant enfin qui était Pile et qui était Face. Oui ! Le talent !

- Tu sais dire autre chose que 'oui' ? », gloussa George.

Miss Noël leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine de réfléchir. Il répondit comme un chérubin innocent que non. Il pouvait dire 'non' aussi. Maaaais s'il disait 'non', il partirait retrouver des lutins plus coopérants et moins bavards. Bien sûr, c'était une fausse menace. De toutes manières, les jumeaux ne l'auraient jamais laissé filer.

« Mets-toi plutôt à quatre pattes, au lieu de dire des bêtises. Montre-moi ta jolie croupe », susurra George.

Le Slytherin se hissa complètement sur la table et s'exécuta. Il faisait face à Fred, qui recula, toujours agenouillé, pour lui laisser de la place. Zabini put sentir la main douce de George sur ses fesses :

« Dis-moi, Blaise... il parait que tu as la langue très pendue, c'est vrai ?

- Ooooh qui dit ça ?, gloussa le brun.

- Tu es un petit serpent, tous les serpents ont... une langue agile. Tu voudrais me montrer ? », ronronna Fred en caressant les cheveux soyeux de son amant.

Comme un garçon bien élevé, le slythy lécha le gland gonflé de plaisir de Fred. Le roux se cambra de plaisir et agrippa gentiment les cheveux bruns, invitant ainsi Blaise à le sucer complètement. Son sexe au chaud dans la bouche de Zabini, il se mordit la lèvre et geignit doucement à chaque coup de langue appuyé. Pour le saisir davantage, le slythy, en appui sur une main, passa l'autre autour de Fred et lui pétrit la fesse ferme.

« C'est bien, tu es un gentil garçon », le flatta George.

Pas en reste, le deuxième jumeau se lubrifia les doigts. Il écarta délicatement les fesses du brun, comme on écarterait les pétales d'une rose, et y introduit un doigt, puis deux puis trois. Chaque doigt rajouté intensifia la pénétration.

Mais George était vicieux (ou complice, selon le point de vue) : ses pénétrations étaient suffisantes pour plus que satisfaire Blaise mais insuffisantes pour le faire jouir. Il voulait Blaise, mais la jouissance de sa moitié passait avant. Par chance, plus Blaise était stimulé, plus il suçait ardemment, comme un affamé, excité. Fred finit par jouir dans la bouche du brun dans un cri rauque. Gourmand, Blaise avala et nettoya soigneusement. A peine eut-il lâché le sexe soulagé, que le rouquin en face de lui, lui dévora la bouche en guise de remerciement. Zabini se redressa un peu et ondula contre lui. Weasley pouvait sentir son sexe dur et suintant de plaisirs inachevés.

George abandonna l'intimité du Slytherin et se lubrifia le sexe cette fois, en rajoutant toutefois une petite formule magique. Fred saisit le message. Il était temps pour Blaise de connaître enfin le talent de George. Miss Noël se retourna vers lui et s'en rapprocha. Sans même qu'on lui demande, il écarta les cuisses, chaque pied sur le rebord de la table. Privé pendant quelques secondes d'une quelconque attention, Blaise se plaignit. Pour le faire patienter, Fred l'enlaça et le fit se cambrer en arrière pour l'embrasser. Blaise déversa toute son excitation dans ce baiser mais George ne tarda pas à se placer entre ses cuisses. Il caressa les fesses avec son gland protégé, sans le pénétrer, et l'attira à lui.

« Je t'ai manqué ?, ronronna-t-il.

- Non, minauda le brun. Tu as trop tardé pour me montrer ton talent. »

Le rouquin l'embrassa à pleine bouche et le pénétra d'un coup puissant. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, le slythy enroula ses jambes, plantant les talons des cuissardes.

Le roux se redressa et entama un va-et-vient puissant. S'il avait arrêté le quidditch, il devait s'entretenir autrement (le sexe uniquement ? Les jumeaux aussi avaient leur réputation après tout !) car il était toujours aussi musclé. George posa ses mains sur les hanches fines et étroites pour garder une bonne prise sur son amant.

Fred ne l'avait pas oublié non plus. Il allongea Blaise sur le dos et se pencha sur lui. Avec sa langue, il lui dessina des arabesques et mordilla les tétons durcis de plaisir. Puis il se mit à quatre pattes, descendit ses lèvres jusqu'au sexe délaissé et le suça. Il harmonisa sa fellation sur la pénétration de son frère. Blaise n'aurait pas su dire lequel était le plus vigoureux. Il s'abandonnait au double plaisir, couinant voluptueusement. Les deux jumeaux lui accordèrent enfin l'orgasme. George accéléra les coups de rein et Fred les coups de langue. N'en pouvant plus, le brun jouit dans la bouche de ce dernier, qui lui aussi avala docilement. Le premier spasme d'orgasme le secoua violemment. Le second entraîna celui de George. Le troisième les envoya tous les trois au pays des Délices. Ce n'est qu'au quatrième qu'il commença à revoir les choses clairement. George continua quelques mouvements et se retira.

Fred finit de lécher le sexe assouvi de Blaise et remonta doucement vers sa bouche. Il y déposa un léger baiser :

« Joyeux Noël, Blaise. »

George le redressa et comme son frère quelques secondes auparavant, déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres purpurines :

« Joyeux Noël, Blaise. »

Le brun sourit. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi certaines personnes n'aimaient pas Noël. C'était une fête fantastique ! Bienheureux, il soupira. Ils se câlinèrent encore un moment tous les trois mais on grattait à la porte de derrière.

« Ron…

- … Et Harry ! », s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

Les trois garçons se revêtirent à la hâte. Blaise récupéra la hotte et ouvrit la porte :

« Joyeux Noël, les garçons. A l'année prochaine », gloussa-t-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sortit et fixa un très bref instant ses camarades de promotions, affichant sur son beau visage l'air le plus indifférent-mais-j'adore-qu'on-me-caresse-du-regard-alors-n'arrêtez-surtout-pas. La mâchoire pendante et presque la bave aux lèvres, les deux Gryffindors dévoraient des yeux le Slytherin, se demandant si oui ou non ils étaient victimes d'une hallucination. Ils oublièrent même ce pour quoi ils étaient venus dans la boutique des frères Weasley lorsque Zabini esquissa un demi-sourire avant de resserrer sa capeline autour de son cou pour s'éloigner dans la neige voletante, sa hotte lourdement chargée dans les bras. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, et chacun lut dans le regard de l'autre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ou alors, un méga bandant rêve commun !! Ce fut le rire des jumeaux qui les tira de leur rêverie.

« Alors, les jeunes, à peine on voit une jupe…, commença George.

- … et on bave déjà ?, acheva Fred. Vous croyez encore au Père Noël ?

- Euh…, balbutia leur petit frère, rouge comme une pivoine. Pourquoi vous demandez ça ?

- Parce que la seule façon pour vous de vous faire quelqu'un comme lui, c'est dans vos rêves…

- … ou un cadeau du Père Noël ! »

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Ron fit la boudasse et se tourna vers Harry à la recherche d'un quelconque soutien. Mais son ami continuait à regarder dehors, cherchant du regard la silhouette fine et élancée de leur camarade Slytherin.

« Harry ??, demanda Ron.

- Je m'excuse, mais je crois que je ne viendrai pas avec vous ce soir pour le Réveillon. Je… J'ai à faire.

- Quoi ??!!, s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les jumeaux.

- Une… affaire urgente », s'excusa le Survivant avant de sortir rapidement.

Les trois frères le regardèrent disparaître dans la neige, abasourdis.

Il fallut à peine deux minutes à Harry pour retrouver Blaise. Il l'interpella et le beau jeune homme se retourna, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu… Tu vas où, comme ça ?, l'interrogea Harry un peu à bout de souffle à cause de sa course dans le froid. Euh… Je veux dire… je peux t'aider ?

- Ooooh, s'exclama Blaise avec un petit sourire coquin. Tu veux jouer au gentil Lutin du Père Noël ? Tiens, c'est gentil de te proposer.»

Trop heureux de trouver quelqu'un pour porter sa hotte trop encombrante, il la tendit à Harry qui fut trop heureux de pouvoir faire plaisir à Blaise. Comme quoi, le monde est parfois bien fait. Malgré le poids élevé de la hotte remplie à ras bord de jouets et jeux réduits ou à leur taille normale, Harry l'accepta avec plaisir. A son sourire niais, Blaise répondit par son plus beau sourire de playboy. Mais à peine l'eut-il eu en mains qu'on lui arracha violemment le panier.

« Tu fais quoi, Potter ! », grogna Ron Weasley visiblement très énervé contre son ami.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se retourner vers Blaise, de lui adresser un charmant sourire et de roucouler un « Salut Blaise » des plus polis.

« Salut, joli rouquin, répondit le slythy, très charmeur, dans un battement de cils très langoureux.

- Tu es… resplendissant, le complimenta Ron en poussant Harry du champ de vision de l'objet de son désir.

- Mmmmmh, tu n'es pas mal non plus, petit Weasley…, roucoula Blaise avec un regard appréciateur. Il effleura les épaules du jeune homme et fit une moue adorable. Depuis que tu es Gardien, tu es… très musclé. J'adore les joueurs de quidditch ! »

Rendu vaillant par ce compliment, Ron lui offrit son bras et lui proposa de l'escorter à l'hôpital, car avec lui, il ne craindrait rien. Le jeune homme accepta volontiers le bras et l'escorte et jeta un regard à l'autre Gryffindor qui fulminait de s'être fait piquer son plan par son meilleur ami et sous son nez, en prime. Et les yeux chocolat de la jolie Miss Noël disaient clairement : « tu as raté le coche, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour revenir à la charge ? » Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser tomber comme ça. Harry se précipita de l'autre côté de Blaise.

« Comme il ne sait pas se servir de sa… baguette, il vaut mieux que je vienne. »

La métaphore manqua de faire éclater de rire Zabini. Il adorait voir des garçons se battre pour lui, mais deux amis comme Potter et Weasley ! C'était jouissif !!

« Deux beaux lions valent mieux qu'un, commenta-t-il, amusé. C'est ma philosophie. »

Ils transplanèrent de Diagon Alley à St Mungo tous les trois. Ils arrivèrent à quelques pâtés de maisons de l'hôpital sorcier, à l'abri des regards moldus. Ils avaient encore quelques centaines de mètres à faire dans le froid et la neige. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence après à peine trois minutes de marche.

« Tu fais du bénévolat ? C'est très généreux.

- Je suis comme ça, répondit simplement Blaise, affichant son air le plus angélique. Je donne de ma personne sans compter… »

Harry esquissa un furtif sourire pervers et Ron déglutit. Ils pouvaient très bien imaginer Zabini donner de sa personne… Cet ange était un démon de luxure. Une bourrasque glacée les frappa et Blaise resserra les pans de sa capeline sur lui.

« Tu n'as pas froid ?, s'exclama Harry en défaisant son manteau pour le poser sur les épaules du Slytherin peu vêtu.

- Oooooh, tu es trooop gentil, Harry ! »

Reconnaissant, le beau brun embrassa Harry sur la joue, effleurant intentionnellement le coin de ses lèvres. Ron se figea, rongé par la jalousie. Comment aurait-il pu donner son manteau puisque lui portait cette foutue hotte ? C'était lui qui se tapait tout le boulot et s'était Harry qui avait la récompense ! Avant même qu'il ait pu se dire que ce foutu monde était trop injuste, Blaise se retourna et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les siens.

« Mais toi aussi, tu es adorable…, » minauda le slythy.

Il embrassa d'une façon toute aussi chaleureuse le beau roux qui sentit une grande chaleur envahir tout son être. Il se demanda si Zabini était simplement hyper canon ou s'il avait des gênes vélanes… En tout cas, son petit manège fonctionnait à merveille. Ron lui demanda ce qu'il faisait pour les Fêtes. Passait-il le Réveillon à l'hôpital avec les enfants ou allait-il ailleurs ? Secrètement, il rêvait qu'ils le passent ensemble au chaud sous la couette… mais bon !

« Je vais à une petite fête organisée au Donjon, répondit Blaise. Mais j'ai largement le temps d'y aller…, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Tu vas pas dans ta famille ?, s'étonna Ron.

- Non. Je reste à l'école pendant ces vacances. J'en ai marre des vacances au ski, soupira-t-il. Je préfère rester ici… avec mes amis.

- Moi aussi je suis seul pour les Fêtes, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry, comme si le fait de dire ça impliquait un Réveillon en tête à tête avec le beau Zabini.

- Mais… et notre invitation ? », s'insurgea Ron.

Sa mère avait invité Harry au Terrier, comme tous les ans depuis qu'ils étaient à Hogwarts. Et il refuserait pour la première fois depuis sept ans pour passer la nuit avec… Blaise ???? Mmmmmh, réflexion faite, il le comprenait parfaitement.

« Je t'aurai bien dit de venir avec moi, répondit Blaise à Harry gentiment. Mais au Donjon, tu ne voudrais sûrement pas venir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ça serait ok. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que la présence des autres serpents ne l'intimidait pas, surtout pour rester près de lui… mais ils étaient arrivés devant St Mungo.

Il leur fallut une petite demi-heure pour donner les jouets à l'association caritative qui s'occupait du Noël des enfants hospitalisés. Quand tout fut fini, ils repartirent. Dans le hall d'entrée, Blaise retira le manteau de Harry et lui rendit.

« Merci, c'était très gentil à vous deux de m'aider. Vous avez fait une demande particulière au Père Noël, cette année ?, ajouta-t-il avec un regard coquin.

- Non, répondit Ron de sa voix de séducteur. Hormis rencontrer une personne fabuleuse… mais j'ai déjà été exaucé. »

Flatté, Zabini fit une petite moue adorable qui eut pour effet de renforcer l'état fiévreux du rouge et or.

« Moi, j'ai un vœu, dit Harry.

- Un cerveau ?, le railla son ami, faisant rire Blaise.

- Je voudrais… te connaître un peu mieux, continua Harry sans se soucier de son idiot de copain. Après tout, on te voit là, sexy, aguicheur, tentateur, ronronna-t-il.

- Et… tu voudrais mieux me connaître comment ?, roucoula Blaise.

- Mettre à nu ta… personnalité.

- Mmmmmh, comme ceci est joliment formulé, » répliqua Blaise avec un sourire dévastateur, accentuant l'effet de cette conversation à peine déguisée.

Il se rapprocha de Harry et promena le bout de ses doigts sur son torse. Il avait les deux lions dans sa poche et il le savait.

« Je m'avoue très tenté, petit lion, roucoula-t-il à Harry. Tu veux me montrer que tu rugis bien ??

- Ouais…, ronronna le gryffy, séducteur et séduit.

- Et moi, je prends les photos ?? », intervint sèchement Ron, en colère de cette mise à l'écart.

Que ces deux-là s'envoient en l'air, passait encore. Mais qu'ils ne roucoulent pas sous son nez alors que lui serait réduit à se branler ce soir ! Zabini coula vers lui un regard brûlant comme la lave, suintant de luxure.

« Ne sois pas jaloux, joli Gardien. Je suis... ouvert à beaucoup de choses et j'adooooore partager. Et puis, je suis Miss Noël, je suis là pour exaucer… tous vos vœux.»

Ron resta perplexe. Comment ? Zabini lui proposait un plan à trois ? A lui et… Harry ? Mmmh, Harry était son meilleur ami et ils partageaient presque tout. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux gays, ils n'avaient jamais partagé de conquêtes. En regardant Blaise et son corps sublime, il se dit que pour l'avoir lui… il ferait n'importe quoi ! Quant à Harry, la proposition de Blaise l'avait lui aussi ennuyé. Pas parce qu'un plan à trois le rebutait mais parce qu'il voulait Blaise pour lui seul.

« Vous savez, roucoula Blaise en les regardant chacun leur tour, c'est très sympa de s'amuser à plusieurs. Ça pimente à mort. »

Il appuya ses propos par un petit sourire pervers et allumeur. Profitant de la réflexion de Ron, Harry prit Blaise par la taille et l'entraîna dans un couloir, précisant que si Ron voulait les rejoindre, il le ferait. Et bien sûr, Ron courut à leur suite.

Ils trouvèrent une petite chambre vide ne contenant qu'un lit d'hôpital à une place, une tablette de nuit et une chaise. A peine furent-ils rentrés que Harry plaqua violemment Zabini contre le mur pour lui violer la bouche. Le Slytherin l'allumait trop depuis tout à l'heure pour qu'il puisse se retenir plus longtemps. Ses mains glissèrent sous la jupe, partant à l'exploration du corps chaud de Blaise. Celui-ci gémit sous les caresses et suça plus ardemment la langue de son camarade, totalement allumé par ses mains et ses lèvres féroces. La température dans la pièce avait augmenté de quelques degrés, déjà…

Harry se décolla un court instant de Blaise pour défaire son pantalon, tandis que le slythy arracha le reste de ses vêtements. Il put sentir Ron se coller contre lui et ses mains faire glisser sa petite culotte. Il sourit de la témérité des lionceaux. Il adorait ça ! Il se décolla du mur pour laisser de la place à son deuxième amant imminent et poussa lentement et gentiment l'autre gryffy vers le lit. Harry se laissa faire et profita du départ de la culotte de Blaise pour saisir son sexe durcissant et le masturber. Il arracha un miaulement de plaisir au slythy, d'autant que Ron, qui s'était débarrassé de tous ses vêtements aussi rapidement qu'on disait 'quidditch', avait également glissé ses longs doigts fins sur sa virilité pour le caresser. Après ce qu'il avait vécu avec les jumeaux Weasley, Blaise se dit que c'était _vraiment_ une bonne soirée ! Il tourna la tête pour saisir les lèvres de Ron et dévorer sa bouche à son tour. Le rouquin frottait son sexe dur et imposant contre les fesses de Blaise – à croire que tous les Weasley mâles étaient en chaleur à sa proximité. Excité, Blaise se retourna complètement face à Ron et se laissa couler le long de son corps pour lécher avec gourmandise son membre très viril. Harry resta derrière le beau slythy, calé contre le lit, et se mit à léchouiller sa chute de reins, descendant toujours plus bas. Ron repoussa gentiment la tête de Blaise, l'écartant de lui pour lui retirer sa capeline et son petit haut. Puis, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains, il le ramena vers son sexe, l'invitant à continuer sa fellation. Ce que fit Blaise avec grand plaisir et avidité. Il gémit contre le sexe palpitant du rouquin quand il sentit deux doigts se glisser en lui. Harry continuait à mordiller le bas de son dos et le doigtait, avec dextérité ne put que s'avouer Blaise. Il glissa ses mains sur les fesses parsemées de tâches de rousseur du beau Gardien et se mit à les malaxer doucement, arrachant des râles de plaisir à leur propriétaire. Les doigts de Harry continuèrent quelques minutes à le travailler, réchauffant intensément ses reins et le reste de son corps, puis ils partirent. S'il n'était pas aussi occupé avec la virilité de Ron, il aurait protesté. Harry se releva et vint à côté de son ami.

Il contempla un instant le magnifique Slytherin agenouillé devant lui, vêtu d'une seule jupe rouge et de cuissardes en cuir assorties, le sexe de son meilleur ami dans la bouche… Quelque chose d'étrange se réveilla en lui, mais quoi que ce fut, ça fut interrompu par la main de Blaise qui s'était déplacée de la fesse de Ron à sa propre virilité très excitée de ce petit spectacle. Le rouquin grogna un peu de cet abandon partiel. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Harry combla ce manque et caressa le fesse de son ami, d'abord légèrement, puis de plus en plus sensuellement. Ron le regarda, très étonné, à la limite de l'énervement. Mais les doigts chauds et doux de l'autre gryffy eurent raison de ses tabous. Il trouva même la caresse très agréable… Très… excitante. Sous le regard amusé de Blaise, Ron se rapprocha de Harry et goûta ses lèvres timidement. Son ami, plus téméraire, força l'entrée de ses lèvres avec sa langue et lui offrit le plus chaud des patins. Goûter son meilleur ami était pour l'un comme pour l'autre une révélation. Complètement excité par cette passion naissante et absolument érotique, Blaise relâcha le sexe de Ron pour inverser sa position : il prit le sexe de Potter entre ses lèvres, le faisant gémir dans la bouche de son compagnon, et masturba Weasley. Puis, pour les remercier de ce si beau spectacle – voir ces deux magnifiques gryffys se rouler des patins, c'était merveilleux – il rapprocha leurs hanches pour les lécher en même temps. Les deux rouges et or laissèrent échapper des miaulements de contentement, ravis de sentir cette langue chaude courir sur leurs sexes palpitants et bouleversés de sentir le sexe chaud de l'autre contre le sien. C'était tout nouveau… et c'était génial. Pas une seconde, Blaise ne les lâcha du regard, se repaissant de la vue de leurs visages extatiques et de leurs langues entremêlées.

Les gryffys profitèrent de ce traitement de faveur quelques minutes puis décidèrent d'un commun accord de récompenser Blaise. Ron le releva tandis qu'Harry s'allongeait sur le lit, adossé à l'oreiller qui reposait contre les barreaux de la tête du lit. Il écarta les cuisses pour accueillir Blaise contre lui. Le slythy sourit, car le « lit » était plus que confortable et chaud et de plus, il pouvait sentir le sexe dur de l'Attrapeur contre sa chute de reins. Les bras de Harry se refermèrent sur lui et jouèrent avec ses tétons tandis que son copain se glissait entre ses cuisses pour lécher sa virilité. Blaise se tortilla et haleta, le cerveau saturé de plaisir par toutes ses mains et cette langue chaude sur les parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie. Harry délaissa un des tétons de Blaise – mais compensa par un suçon dans son cou – pour attraper sa baguette. Il invoqua du lubrifiant spécial des jumeaux Weasley – le fameux 'lubrifiant-préservatif' qui vous donne tous les avantages du safe sex sans aucun inconvénient – et interpella Ron qui releva la tête. A la vue du gel, il se redressa et s'approcha à genoux de son ami. Après une légère hésitation – pour Ron comme pour Harry, c'était complètement nouveau de s'envisager comme 'partenaire sexuel' au lieu de simple 'ami', ou 'partenaire de quidditch' ou 'binôme en cours pour rater les potions'… - Harry caressa le sexe durci de son ami pour le lubrifier. Ron ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un tel gémissement qu'Harry se promit de recommencer ça un de ces jours, quand ils seraient tranquillement dans leur chambre commune ou au Terrier. Blaise caressa les fesses de Ron, autant pour lui donner du plaisir que pour se rappeler à son existence. Les gryffys s'amusaient peut-être mais lui aussi voulait jouer ! Enfin… il avait devant lui un de ces plus vieux fantasmes – oui, depuis que Ron était rentré dans l'équipe de quidditch rouge et or en cinquième année, le Slytherin rêvait du joli rouquin faisant des papouilles à son brun Capitaine sous les douches du vestiaire ; il aaaaadorait fantasmer sur les joueurs de quidditch – donc il n'allait pas trop se plaindre.

« Vous les lions…, ronronna-t-il, ce que vous êtes chauds ensemble.

- Tu vas voir comment on est avec les jolis serpents dans ton genre, » susurra Ron en se détachant de son ami pour revenir entre les cuisses de Blaise.

Sans aucun préambule, Ron le pénétra violemment, arrachant un cri de pure jouissance à Blaise. Heureusement pour lui, les jumeaux l'avaient bien préparé à peine une heure avant, sinon il aurait eu très mal. Ron remonta les cuisses de Blaise et les maintint bien écartées puis entama des va-et-vient puissants, le défonçant sans aucune douceur en poussant des grognements et des gémissements de plaisir. Harry gardait Blaise enlacé contre lui, caressant d'un pouce ses tétons durcis par l'extase et glissant l'autre pouce dans la bouche du slythy pour étouffer ses cris. Totalement ravagé de plaisir, Blaise mordillait ce pouce en miaulant à chaque coup de rein puissant de l'autre Gryffindor. Ron, excité par la vue de Blaise dans un tel état d'abandon et le regard lubrique de son meilleur ami qu'il commençait à voir tout autrement, griffa légèrement les cuisses du slythy pour le faire couiner plus fort. Ce qu'il fit, bien sûr, d'autant que le sexe imposant du rouquin venait de se frotter à sa prostate si intensément que Blaise en jouit presque aussitôt. Il se cambra sous Ron, espérant que le prochain coup de boutoir retrouverait cet endroit merveilleux, mais à la place, le gryffy ralentit ses va-et-vient.

« N… non !, haleta difficilement Blaise. Ra… lentis… pas… baise-moi !!! »

Mais Ron se retira, arrachant au slythy un couinement de dépit. A quoi jouait le rouquin ?? Il se mit à genoux et attira le Slytherin haletant contre lui, le couchant sur lui comme il avait été couché contre Harry, pour l'offrir à son camarade rouge et or. Le rouquin lubrifia Harry rapidement pour ne pas trop laisser dépérir Blaise puis se branla contre le slythy, aidé par celui-ci en manque d'attention. Ron grogna de plaisir et n'y pouvant plus, retourna Blaise pour laisser sa bouche accéder à son sexe palpitant et proche de l'orgasme. Effectivement, à peine le slythy l'eut-il pris en bouche, caressant son gland humide de semence avec sa langue habile que Ron jouit en un jet puissant dans sa gorge. Blaise gémit et avala toute la semence, léchant ensuite le gland et la hampe du gryffy pour le nettoyer. Harry regarda ce joli spectacle en se caressant, puis quand il jugea que son tour était venu, il retourna Blaise sur le dos et le pénétra férocement, arrachant un nouveau cri au slythy. Tout aussi vaillant et enthousiaste que son camarade, Harry le défonçait tandis que Ron mordillait sa nuque et caressait son torse. A nouveau, Blaise se sentit s'envoler vers le septième ciel, miaulant d'extase entre ses deux lions féroces qui le prenait si sauvagement. Si ça avait pu durer éternellement, ça aurait été vraiment le Paradis…

Mais par soucis d'équité – que ces gryffys pouvaient être saoulants avec leurs principes idiots, parfois !! – Harry se retira quand il sentit les premiers spasmes de jouissance de Blaise.

« Noooon !!! Reste !!, cria Blaise, désespéré de ne pas pouvoir atteindre l'orgasme, encore une fois.

- Patience, petit serpent », ronronna Harry en retirant son préservatif magique.

Ron redressa gentiment Blaise pour le rapprocher de l'entrejambe de Harry, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il devait le finir comme ça aussi. Un brin boudeur, Blaise obtempéra, finalement content de trouver le sexe chaud et palpitant de Harry dans sa bouche. Il le suça avidement tandis que Ron, assis derrière lui, promenait ses doigts le long de sa raie des fesses et le pénétrant légèrement parfois, pour le maintenir au sommet de l'excitation. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Ron, Harry jouit dans la bouche du Slytherin avec un petit miaulement. A nouveau, Blaise avala et lécha consciencieusement tout le sperme du Gryffindor. Il finissait de nettoyer le gland de Harry quand Ron s'enleva de derrière lui pour rejoindre son ami. Ils le regardèrent tous les deux, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

« Il a été gentil ?, demanda Harry à Ron.

- Oui, très, » confirma son ami.

Il redressèrent Blaise et l'allongèrent sur le matelas, eux-même se glissant au bas du petit lit pour mieux écarter les cuisses du beau Slytherin. Celui-ci gémit à l'avance, espérant que cette fois-ci, ils le laisseraient jouir… Ce qui suivit le combla largement. Harry se pencha pour prendre le sexe dur de plaisirs inassouvis de Blaise dans sa bouche, le faisant se cambrer et miauler à la sensation fantastique.

« OuiiiIIIIiiiiii, » gémit Blaise, haletant quand il vit Ron prendre sa baguette pour transformer la chaise à côté du lit en un vibro de taille plus que raisonnable – comme quoi les cours de Transfiguration avaient du bon !!

En guise d'invitation, il écarta les cuisses au maximum. Chacun une main sur le vibro, les gryffys le pénétrèrent d'un seul coup, enfouissant au maximum l'engin dans son intimité. Blaise se cambra à nouveau dans un long gémissement de jouissance, d'autant que la langue de Ron avait rejoint celle d'Harry sur son sexe. Les rouges et or entamèrent un va-et-vient puissant et profond avec le vibro tandis que leurs bouches exploraient la virilité du slythy, Harry suçant avidement le gland humide de plaisir et Ron léchant et mordillant doucement la hampe.

« OooooOOOUIIIIIIiiii !!! Plus foooooort !!! EncoooOOOOOOoooore !!!!», couina Blaise, s'accrochant aux barreaux du lit au point que les articulations de ses doigts blanchissaient et ondulant en accord avec le vibro pour accentuer au maximum les pénétrations déjà féroces.

A ce train-là, il ne tarda pas à jouir dans un cri, remplissant la bouche d'Harry de semence. Les deux rouges et or se partagèrent le sperme de leur amant, puis retirèrent le vibro de son intimité. Ravagé par son orgasme violent, Blaise haletait lourdement, laissant parfois échapper un miaulement d'extase.

Quand il eut reprit ses esprits, les deux Gryffindors le relevèrent et l'embrassèrent chacun leur tour, tendrement.

« Si on peut exaucer un de tes vœux…, commença Ron d'une voix douce.

- …Viens nous voir quand tu veux, termina Harry accompagnant son invitation d'un baiser léger sur sa joue.

- Je m'en souviendrai…, » soupira Blaise, heureux et détendu.

Ils se rhabillèrent tous les trois sans échanger un mot. Puis ils nettoyèrent la chambre et sortirent, retournant à leur point de départ : le hall de St Mungo. Blaise regarda avec un petit sourire Ron prendre la main de Harry quand ils sortirent dans le froid de la nuit de Noël. Ils transplanèrent ensemble à Hogsmeade.

« Hé bien, les garçons… Ce fut un plaisir, ronronna Blaise.

- Pour nous aussi, t'inquiète, le rassura Ron. A bientôt, alors ?

- Quand vous voulez, répondit le slythy. Et… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que vous allez passer un bon Noël, non ? »

Les deux rouges et or se regardèrent et rougirent légèrement. Oui, ils exploreraient certainement une toute nouvelle activité ensemble ce soir même…

« Allez, joyeux Noël, mes petits lions, s'exclama Blaise avec un sourire lumineux, les enlaçant tous les deux.

- Oui, joyeux Noël, » répliquèrent doucement chacun leur tour Ron et Harry, gratifiant Blaise d'un baiser léger sur ses lèvres parfumées à la framboise.

Les deux gryffys s'éloignèrent non sans un dernier au revoir de la main, laissant Blaise pour rejoindre la famille Weasley pour le Réveillon. Le Slytherin soupira en les regardant s'éloigner. _Mmmmh_, se dit-il, _si à chaque fois que je fais du bénévolat ça se passe comme ça… je vais en faire plus souvent. Ou alors, je vais me mettre plus souvent en jupe. Je devrais en parler à Pansy…_

Justement, la préfète Slytherin lui sauta dessus à ce moment-là, toute excitée. Sa tournée s'était déroulée à merveille !!

« Et toi, Blaise, ça s'est bien passé ?, demanda-t-elle

- Je te propose qu'on rentre à Hogwarts avant, je te raconterai tooooous les détails au chaud, d'accord ?? »

Pansy nota le petit sourire en coin de son ami et sourit à son tour. Quand Blaise faisait cette bouille-là, ça promettait une histoire très chaude. Elle acquiesça et bras dessus, bras dessous, ils rentrèrent au château pour fêter dignement Noël.

* * *

Et voilaaaaaa !!!! Hmmm, ça c'est du Noël... chaud ! ;-) 

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !

Kris et Stellar, assistantes-Mères Noël


End file.
